


A Walk in the Park

by rissaleigh49



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Dogs, Fall Fun, Fic Exchange, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissaleigh49/pseuds/rissaleigh49
Summary: Hermes takes the dogs for a walk.Part of the LO Discord Fall 2020 Fic Exchange.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: LO Discord Fall 2020 Fanfic Exhange





	A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheems_Supremacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheems_Supremacy/gifts).



> Hello all! As I'm sure you read in the summary, this is my entry for the Fall 2020 Discord fic exchange. It's set post-LO canon, where Persephone is already Queen of the Underworld and leaves in the spring and returns in the fall. 
> 
> My prompt options were chill, costume shopping, fall festival, and/or movie crossover, with the favorite characters being Hermes and The Dogs. My brainspace touched everything except the movie crossover.

Hermes pulled his phone out of his pocket,  _ again _ , just as he was walking up to Hades’ house.

> **_*1 New Message from Persephone*_ ** **_  
> _ ** _ Thanks again for walking the dogs for me! We’ll be at the festival all day if you need us <3 _

Sending off a quick reply to his friend, Hermes let himself into Hades' house with Persephone’s key and was immediately attacked by six furry creatures. 

_ I guess it’s her house now too, since they’re married and all... _

Laughing, Hermes sat cross-legged in the foyer, noticing the seventh ball of fluff was eyeing him evilly from the staircase. 

“Ah, you must be Chicken Cutlet… no wait,” Hermes hummed to himself as he picked up Pomelia in one arm. “I feel like there was ham involved.... Oh! Cordon Bleu!”

The response was a loud  _ yip _ followed by a growl that Hermes was sure was meant to menacing. 

“Oh come on, buddy! I promise, I’m a whole lotta fun!”

Cordon Bleu sniffed haughtily in response, trotting off towards the kitchen. Deciding to leave the little menace for last, Hermes worked to get the other six dogs in their harnesses and leashes before fighting the fluffball in the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, Hermes was walking out the door, three leashes in one hand and four in the other, and an amazingly  _ perfect _ idea struck him.

This first-annual Fall Festival was Hades’ way of welcoming his Queen home to the Underworld. They were going to be downtown pretty much all day, and Hermes knew his friend hated being away from the dogs for any length of time, especially after not seeing them for months. 

“How would you guys like to go see Mom? Yeah? Cool!” Hermes said, and he could have sworn all seven tails started wagging at the mention of  _ Mom. _

So with a plan in mind, Hermes set off for the park situated in the middle of downtown Underworld.

He arrived to find the main thoroughfare lined with booths - everything from flags and light-up toys to cotton candy to pink and blue dolls to plastic versions of crowns and bidents to cider donuts to…

“Dog hats! And sweaters! Oh my gods, puppies, Persephone is going to FREAK!”

* * *

Persephone looked out over the festivities happening in the park from her spot on the dais, a warmth filling her chest at the sheer amount of effort that had gone into planning this celebration. 

“This is really lovely, Hades. Were you serious about doing this every year?” Persephone turned and asked her husband, who was sitting beside her looking quite pleased, now that she was back in his realm. 

“I am. You deserve it, Sweetness. And the city was excited to welcome you home. I don’t think anyone is going to complain.” Hades chuckled, and took Persephone’s hand in his. “You are as good for the people as you are for me.”

Persephone stood, bending down to kiss his cheek, blushing when she remembered that nearly everyone gathered in the park could see her. “I suppose we should go mingle. I would also like some food, I think.”

“Then food you shall have, your Majesty.”

Persephone giggled as she took his offered arm and allowed him to lead her off the dais. They had barely made it twenty feet when Persephone heard a familiar chorus of barks and whines. 

“ _ Babies?!” _ Persephone squeaked, turning to see Hermes make his way towards the dais with the whole pack straining to reach her.

“Hey, Persephone! ‘Sup Hades,” Hermes said, jogging the last little bit to reach them.

As soon as they were within reach, Persephone knelt down to pet all the dogs, making sure to admire each dog’s attire - Meli’s floppy pink hat with a large blue feather, Fudge’s hippy headband and macrame bandanna (so big it looked like a poncho on his little body), Mushroom and Big John’s matching orange and green argyle sweaters, J.P’s purple bows on her ears, and Russell’s red plaid bandana.

“Hermes?” Hades crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Yeah boss?”

“Why doesn’t Cordon Bleu have a new outfit?”

“Oh! Right!” Hermes reached into his sweatshirt pocket and pulled out a miniature clip-in fedora. “I got him one but he wouldn’t let me put it in.”

Hades knelt down in front of his fluffy ball of rage. “Excuse me, sir, but I believe you are misbehaving, and that is  _ not _ befitting a prince.” With a stern look, he managed to clip the fedora to the fur between Cordon Bleu’s ears, standing up and nodding in satisfaction. “Well, I think there is just one thing left to do then.”

Persephone stood up, head cocked in confusion. “Oh?”

Hades pulled her to his side, reaching for the tangle of leashes around Hermes’ wrists. “Indeed. Hermes, take our picture.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hermes buying the dogs some new outfits counts as costume shopping, right?
> 
> Thank you to my dear Swoonie for being my ever faithful beta. 
> 
> xoxo  
> Rissa


End file.
